matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Nakamura
|height = 135 cm (4'05")|weight = Japanese|eyes = Dark-brown|hair = Dark-brown|image = 20180511 094737.jpg|Rank = N/A|affiliation = Kristen Nakamura (Younger sister)|death = N/A|Killed By = Col. Frederick N. Carr (if the player controlling him accidentally kills her)|Weapon(s) = Pixel Gun Combat Yo-Yo|Equipment = N/A|imagecaption = Note: The Pixel Gun is added only for rendering purposes.}} Teddy Nakamura (てぢ中村) is one of the main characters in the game. Appearance *She dons the traditional Japanese elementary school uniform. That uniform is light-purple and hss large blue collars with thin white stripes. She wears a blue skirt that is slightly above the knees and wears dark-brown shoes. *As for her hair, she have a short, groomed hair with longer bangs and a fringe on the left. She also have her side ponytail on the left side. History *Teddy Nakamura was born in Nagoya, Japan on May 8, 2010 on Saturday, 6:30 A.M. *In the middle of the war, she was kidnapped by one of the groups of criminals, alarming Col. Frederick N. Carr. (However, the player controlling her can choose whether to shoot one of the criminals or her. But, killing her will lead to inescapable consequences (except if the player saved the game BEFORE the event)) If Carr manages to pick off one of the criminals abducting her, they will be alarmed and later she is left behind by the criminals who are in search of the person who are shooting them. On the other hand, if the player decides that he will kill her (regardless of the player's intention), the criminals immediately goes on rampage, only to be killed by him. Furthermore, he goes to her corpse and later screams in despair, mourning for the loss. After the criminals are gone and the coast is clear, he went to her and assured that everything is OK. Later, he carries her with ease and many of his colleagues are surprised that he saved her. As a result, she was later known among his colleagues, hence making friends from these people. *At this time, she contacted Mimi Furukawa via phone, stating that she survived kidnapping until Col. Frederick N. Carr rescued her safely. Due to Carr's gentle character, he told her that she can keep in touch with him anytime. More time later, she later went back to Japan, meeting Mimi Furukawa, much to her friend and family's delight. *Later, she saw the news that the internet outbreak had begun when there are unidentified hackers who released it to the Internet to strip many worldwide online companies of their finances so as for these criminals to be richer than ever. Further, she heard Col. Frederick N. Carr making a statement that he would be an additional role as the co-supervisor for the programmers. Having heard that news, she called Mimi Furukawa, who was also watching the news in question, by phone that their distant cousin accepted the role to assist the supervisor when needed. However, the problem is this: "What will happen if our Internet is reset back to zero as a result?", 'tis the question that weighed more unsolved mysteries that are to be solved soon. *Meanwhile, she and her family hoped that the war in Internet will be shorter than expected and that the Evil Bug AI virus will fall to the army's knees. Character *She has a fragile personality, meaning that when something goes wrong, such as failing and being bullied (regardless of method), she is easily startled to bawl. However, such is annoying for many characters, considering how loud she cries (occasional). *However, she holds the cutesy in terms of personality. When she is happy, she often blushes, much to the other character's (including the enemy's) feeling of attraction due to this. Due to this, there have been players (and even her friends) having a crush with her. Quotes *''"H-Hi..."'' -Speaking timidly to newcomers *''"Ugh.. H-Help me...."'' -Before her death after the accidental shooting by Col. Frederick N. Carr *''"Waaaaaaa!!!! I wanna go home!!!"'' -After being kidnapped by enemies. Relationships *Mimi Furukawa, her best friend Physical Information *Height: 135 cm *Weight: 27 kg *BMI: 14.8 *Blood type: A Trivia *While her first name seems to be only for boys in a common term, in reality her name "Teddy" is also used as a name for the girl, as this name is derived from the name "Theodora" in that case. *In one mission wherein she gets escorted by the groups of enemies, if she is accidentally killed by Col. Frederick N. Carr as the player controls him, in the cutscene he can be seen screaming in despair when he approaches her corpse. *She shares the same height of the actor Peter Dinklage, who was just only 1.35 m tall. *Her very friendly personality had her win many friends, including Col. Frederick N. Carr's colleagues. *Her yo-yo as her toy is reminiscent to that of the Combat Yo-Yo, albeit without spikes. Category:Characters Category:Characters (MatthewGo707) Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters